Romeo and Cinderella
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: 'Don't let my love be a tragedy like Juliet's... Come and save me before the Wolf eats me up...' AU, PreciousMetal lemon.


A/N: Yo~! I'm here to give you a some PreciousMetal smut~ xDDD

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokemon Special or the song 'Romeo and Cinderella'.

**Warning: Contains smut~ ...Yeah, I think that's practically it. PMS SMUT~3**

* * *

_"...And their love ended in a tragedy. The end," Blue read, snapping the book shut. Silver looked up at her, questions swimming in his steely eyes. "Why did Romeo kill himself? Couldn't he bring her to a hospital or something?" the seven-year-old asked his ten-year-old sister. Blue shook her head, then pointed her finger onto his nose. "Well, this is why it's a tragic romance story. I found this in the library the other day, and I thought that I should share it with you, Silver," she laughed, ruffling his hair._

_"But why? Is love that big?" he asked, then Blue nodded._

_"Well, I think most people would do anything for love, I guess... But who knows... All I know is, I'll always be waiting for my Romeo to come for me, and we'll fly away on rainbows and sparkly unicorns and-"_

_"But Blue-nee-san, unicorns doesn't exist."_

_"...Fine, he'll just bring me away on the white horse and he'll be my prince. I just hope it won't end in a tragedy like Juliet's... How about this, Silver, I'll read to you Cinderella next!"_

_"All right!"_

Silver watched the glittery reflection of the moon reflecting off the surface of the still pond water, thinking back to ten years ago. His red hair fluttered in the night breeze, then he turned to the next balcony, seeing Blue's sleeping form inside. He gave a small sigh before turning around from the balcony and returned into his room, glancing at the book on his table. Ever since the talk he had with Blue about fairy tales and happily ever afters, he couldn't help but wish that it would happen in real life.

He dodged a stone in time as it flew past the open door of his balcony and landed on his table. Silver's eyes snapped onto the dark figure in the garden, wondering what that person was trying to do. A loud 'tap' sound signalled that a stone hit his window, then he growled, sneaking outside once more to see a black-haired boy grinning up at him. "Oh my sweet Rapunzel, won't you let down your hair?" he asked, giving Silver a smirk.

Silver stared for a moment before throwing the stone back down at the guy and slamming the door behind him, locking it tightly.

The next night, the black-haired guy was back again, this time with a rose clutched in his hands. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful person~" he said, holding up the rose to Silver. Silver stared at him once more, then scowled. He did a shooing motion, then was about to turn away when a cooing sound came from beside him. He jolted at Blue's grinning face, then looked at her fearfully. "Silver's got a secret admirer, although he's not really that secret..." she laughed, getting a playful swipe from the redhead. Silver made the motion to the guy once more, then walked back into his room, trying to ignore him. He heard some shuffling sounds, then with a loud thud, a message tied on a note landed on his bedroom floor.

He picked it up hesitatingly, unwrapping it slowly. On it was a hastily scribbled message:

_'Dearest Silver,_

_ I can't help but take notice of your beautiful locks of red hair as they swish in the silvery moonlight. Your eyes of silver are so... There are no words to describe this. Do accept my love, and if you do, I promise that we would have our happily ever after like Cinderella did~_

_-Gold'_

Silver stared at the paper for a moment before glancing out the window, seeing the guy wave back at him. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he reread the note, then noted the rose on his balcony. 'How did he...?' he wondered, then shook his head, going back to sleep on his bed.

This happened over the next few nights, Gold coming there everyday and chatting with Silver. Silver wanted to meet him face to face instead of seeing the black-haired guy in the shadows of the trees. He always awaited for him to come and visit him, nibbling on a piece of sweet that his mother had made. His heart leapt at the sight of the approaching figure, then he gestured for him to climb up. Gold hesitatingly climbed up the vines that grew next to his balcony, then Silver gave him a small smile.

Gold gave him a grin, introducing, "My name is Gold, and I'm eighteen this year." Silver nodded, gesturing for him to sit down at the table that was on the balcony. Gold gave Silver a smirk before sitting down, Silver's eyes unconsciously trailing the black-haired guy's face features and rested on his honey-gold eyes. Gold stared back into Silver's eyes, murmuring, "You look even more beautiful when you're close up..."

"...Y-you can't just call a guy beautiful, you know!" Silver protested, his face blushing slightly. Gold smirked before tilting his chin upwards with a finger, standing up and leaning in closely. Their lips were barely touching, and Silver could feel Gold's warm breath on his face. Gold pulled back, winking, "I'll be back tomorrow, Silver-hime, and this time, you shall get your kiss." Silver shoved him off the balcony, seeing him jump off. He rushed over to see that Gold had landed gracefully on the ground, waving back to him.

Silver fingered the sweets on the table, Blue taking one and popping it into her mouth. "So, who was that secret admirer of yours, Silvy-chan?" she asked, tucking the wrapper neatly into her pocket. Silver shook his head, glancing warily at his father talking on his phone. Blue nodded in understanding before passing Silver another sweet. Silver took it gratefully, unwrapping it and popping the sweet treat into his mouth. He sucked on it, savouring the sweet taste.

"Caramel, is it?" Silver murmured, seeing his parents talking and whispering to each other. Blue followed his gaze, then sighed. Even though they weren't related by blood, they were really close to each other since they were young children. Blue clapped her hands, then hooked her arms into Silver's. "Let us go read some books in my room, Silver," she suggested, tugging Silver along. Silver followed, not having a choice since she was holding on so tightly.

"Romeo and Juliet? Let's watch the show then," Blue laughed, turning on the video player and lying back onto the bed. The room was girly and full of Blue's precious items. She was staying with Silver until her parents came home from their overseas trip, so they were able to have sleepovers. "Now, in case anything happens, I packed your drawer for you, all right?" Silver nodded, then turned his eyes back onto the screen.

"Romeo and Juliet... They reunite in the after-life... Such a romantic ending~!" Blue squealed, clutching her tear-stained pillow close to her. Silver smiled at her behaviour before nodding and taking a sweet from his pocket. "Seriously, that stuff is addicting. Stop eating it," Blue said, taking out the stash in Silver's pocket. Silver protested, taking some of his sweet delight back from her clutches.

"But it tastes really nice..." he murmured, then stored it in the deep pockets of his pants. He couldn't wait for Gold to come visit him tonight, and he smiled in excitement. Blue ruffled his hair, grinning. "Don't be naughty tonight, or I won't let him come in again," she warned playfully, getting a light smack from Silver. She playfully swatted him on the arm, laughing loudly. "Now, I bet you can't wait to see your 'knight in shining armour', right?"

Silver stared at her before giving a half nod and then shaking his head. "I'm not happy that he's coming or anything," he muttered, eyes averted from Blue's.

That night, Silver smiled to Gold, who took the sweet. "Is this...?" he started to ask.

"Yes, it's a sweet that my mother usually makes. Why?"

"It's just that...it's rather too sweet for my taste. You like this...?"

"...Am I weird for saying yes?"

"Maybe, but you're still cute anyway~" Silver looked away, then felt Gold caress his cheek. "How about finishing what I started yesterday?" he whispered huskily, leaning in to kiss Silver. Silver hesitated before crashing their lips together, Gold's eyes widening in slight surprise.

Gold soon took over, leading Silver as their lips moved in sync. Silver felt Gold break the kiss apart, then opened his closed eyes. "A kiss sweeter than honey..." Gold murmured, then licked at his lips. Silver looked up into his eyes nervously, then tugged at the silky bathrobe he was wearing. "W-was it bad...? I'm sorry, it's just that...I have no experience-" Silver was cut off by Gold's finger on his lips, a smile on his face.

"No, you were wonderful on your first kiss, am I right?" he chuckled, seeing Silver's embarassed flush. Silver nodded, then looked away from Gold's eyes. Gold pulled him into a hug, and both of them stayed like that for a long while, Silver savouring the moment he had with Gold.

Soon, the rising sun broke the moment between them, causing Silver to feel sad. "You're coming tomorrow, right?" he murmured, feeling Gold caressing his long hair. Gold gave him a reassuring smile before nodding, kissing Silver on the forehead. "I'll definitely be back tomorrow. Love 'ya!" he whispered, then hopped off the balcony and over the fence in the garden. Silver watched him go with a small smile on his face, then turned in to get a few more hours of sleep.

Giovanni was grumbling angrily to himself, stomping around the room. Silver looked at his father curiously, then went into the dining room for breakfast. Blue was already there, awake and sipping on her coffee. "So, did you sleep well last night, dear?" Silver's mother asked, Blue nodding back to her. Silver took a seat beside Blue, then listened in to their conversations. He glanced at Giovanni's fuming figure going out the door, then turned to Blue.

"Well, what is Father angry about this time?" he asked, then peered out the window. Giovanni had encountered a familiar-looking guy, whose eyes flashed angrily. Silver's mouth gaped in surprise, then watched as Giovanni and the guy got into a fight, then ended as Gold cut in between them. Silver gasped in shock as Giovanni threatening them before turning back into the house. His mother and Blue seemed to have watched the situation, then his mother sighed. "It's his rival again, isn't it? I wonder why he just can't get along with the Wolfharts..."

"Wolfhart... So that's his family name..." Silver muttered, getting a curious look from Blue. "...What?"

She nudged him, then winked knowingly. "Let's go into town this afternoon and take a walk. It can't be good being stuck in your stuffy room the whole day, right?" She turned to Silver's mother. "Madam, may I have permission to...?"

"Of course, darling, just be sure to bring him back after; we don't want him running off on his own, all right?" she laughed, then walked in the direction of the living room. Silver finished his breakfast and turned to Blue, glancing at the two figures outside the window. "Blue-nee-san, are you sure...?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course, and you would want to get to know him better, right? Don't let Giovanni get in the way of romance," she said defensively, pointing her fork at the doorway. "Anyway, I'm sure that Gold wouldn't mind that you're the heir to Giovanni and still love you, right?"

Silver refused to go out, but Blue managed to get some help in dragging him out. "No! I don't want-" he started saying until he came face to face with the elder Wolfhart. Gold wasn't anywhere in sight, and Silver was relieved. "...You must be Silver, right?" Duke Wolfhart asked, seeing the slight dislike in his eyes. Silver nodded hesitatingly before Blue stood in front of him, looking up at him warily.

However, she didn't need to be concerned. Duke Wolfhart laughed, then patted Silver on his back. "It's all right, your father doesn't really like my son at all. I can understand, seeing how Gold really is. Oh, let me introduce you to him, as I'm sure you've never met before, right?" Silver nodded at his question, then turned to see the familiar raven. Gold waved to him, then nodded. "Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Gold," he said, holding his hand out to shake it.

Silver's eyes met with Gold's, the knowing look passing between them. Silver hesitated in shaking his hand, glancing back at his house where his father was. Gold noticed and let his hand fall back to his side, then laughed awkwardly. "Well, I-"

"Silver! Come back here now!" Giovanni shouted, gesturing for both Blue and Silver to go back. Blue gave them an apologetic smile before hurrying off after Silver, a worried look on her face. Silver glanced back over his shoulder to look at Gold in his nobles' clothes, then mentally slapped himself, remembering that his father would be angry at him going near the rival house.

As he predicted, Giovanni was fuming silently, following Silver as they walked indoors. Silver watch as Giovanni paced around the room angrily, a frown on his face. "What have I told you about going near the Wolfharts? They would take advantage of any situation to expand their 'pack', like scheming wolves do... Silver," he growled, turning to the emotionless redhead, "I expect you to heed the rules I've set up long time ago. If I catch you doing something that breaks those rules again, you'll have to face the punishment. Now, go to your room and stay there until dinner." Silver stalked up the stairs, then closed the door to his room quietly, shaking. It wasn't in fear; no, it was in anger.

'He can't tell me what to do; I'll decide my own future!' he thought angrily, smacking the pillow onto his bed. He looked to see that the sun was already setting, then smiled as he knew that Gold would turn up that night once more. He lay down onto the bed, exhausted from not having much sleep. His mind wandered to how far they were progressing in their relationship, then sighed. 'I've never said that I...I...to him before... I wonder...' he thought, then shook his head. He closed his eyes, sleep soon drifting over him.

Silver woke up to Blue shaking him gently, a tray of food on the nearby table. He sat up, then turned to her with a smile. She placed a finger on her lip, saying, "Giovanni's not in the best of mood right now, so I suggest that you should stay here until the storm has passed, if you know what I mean." Silver nodded, then noticed the darkness. "Before you ask, it's already 8, so Giovanni or your mother won't be coming up here anytime. I'll need to go home in a few months' time, so you will have to take care of yourself. I can't be here for you forever, and..." she murmured, ruffling Silver's hair. Silver walked up to the table on which the tray was placed, then took a glance at the food, but he was lacking his appetite.

He unlocked the door to the balcony, then opened it, the gentle breeze blowing past him and into the room. He breathed it in, then noted that the Wolfhart mansion was only one street away, and there were many alleyways in between. 'I wish... How I wish that I could-' His thought was interrupted as Gold's smiling face was in his face, scaring Silver. Silver jolted, then gave him a slap. Gold looked at him from the corner of his eyes, then grinned.

Blue decided to leave them alone, exiting the room and locking the door from the outside. She beamed to herself as she walked into her room next door, wondering what fairy tale she would read next.

Silver felt Gold's arms wrapping around his waist and arms, then smiled at the warmth he felt. He noted Gold's slightly tanned neck, then gave it a small and shy lick. Silver could feel Gold freeze, then he licked once more. Gold was now in slight surprise, then pulled from the hug. He smirked, "If you want to lick necks, you have to do it like this~" Silver suppressed his small moan as Gold's warm tongue trailed along his neck.

However, Gold decided to be a little more playful, nibbling his neck here and there. Silver gasped as Gold finally found a satisfactory spot, sinking his teeth in. Silver winced as it stung, but soon clasped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from letting out any sound, especially the pleasured ones. Gold continued licking and sucking lazily, feeeling the redhead squirm from under him. "This is how you do it, Silver-hime~" he whispered huskily into Silver's ear, then bit down onto it. Silver's face was flushing, then tried to wriggle out from his grasp. Gold's eyes were glinting in the moonlight, then he captured Silver's lips with his own. Silver hesitated at first, then started kissing back.

Silver broke apart the kiss first, panting for air. He blushed when he realised that he was straddling Gold, then got up from the provocative position. "I-I..." he murmured, then Gold placed a finger to Silver's lips, shaking his head. "Shh... It's all right. I won't force you if you don't want to. We'll take this slowly as we go on, all right?" he whispered, then Silver nodded, getting another hug from the raven. Silver felt Gold kiss his nose, then looked up into the golden eyes. "I shall let you sleep tonight, Silver. I noticed that you've been really tired lately... Have you been getting enough sleep?" Gold asked, voice laced with concern. Silver shook his head, then murmured, "No, I'm fine." He laid his head on Gold's chest, then breathed in his scent.

Gold stroked Silver's hair, then hugged him tightly. "I love you, Silver," he said quietly, Silver expressing his feelings with a smile on his face. They stayed like that for some time until the town clock rang midnight. Gold noted the time, then nodded to himself. "I'll leave you to rest tonight, Silver. I may not be coming tomorrow, but I'll definitely come within the week." Silver watched as Gold ran to the balcony and leapt off it, landing on a tree. It rustled, then Gold slid down it, leaving Silver to stare up at the moon.

* * *

They met in secret at Silver's balcony for a few months, their relationship progressing each time. After five months when Silver decided to let Gold into his space, Silver had given Gold his trust. Silver wanted Gold to shower him with love, having experienced so little with his family. Blue crashed into his room, derailing his thoughts.

"Silver! I hear that Gold's going to marry Crystal soon! It means-!" Blue informed with a rush, panting for air. Silver jolted, then his eyes widened. "H-he's-?" he stammered, then turned to the window. Blue finally caught her breath, then looked at Silver's shock. She walked up to him, hesitant to comfort him. She wasn't sure if she should comfort him or to give him some time alone, but Silver soon shook his head, then smiled at her.

"I'm fine, nee-san. You should go pack your things since you're going home tomorrow, right?" he muttered, then walked towards the door. "I'll help you with your things." She nodded, then followed him to her room.

Blue's room was full of her collected possesions, especially her favourite fairy tale books. Blue thought to herself before gathering a few of the books and placing them into Silver's hands. "Here, have a few of these to read. I won't be coming to visit so often, so it'll be good to have something that holds memories of us together, right?" she smiled, Silver glancing down at the familiar titles. He nodded, placing them on a nearby table. They got to work claering the mess of Blue's possesions, and after two tedious hours, they managed to stuff everything into her luggage bags. She nodded her thanks to Silver before going downstairs to chat with Silver's mother.

Silver, however, took the books from the table and went back to his own room, placing them on his writing desk. He sighed, tugging the hairband from the low ponytail he tied. Silver wanted to see Gold tonight.

Soon, Giovanni and his wife bid Silver good night, and they went to their room. Silver's parents stayed in the room across the hall, which meant that they were quite near to his own one.

He licked the caramel candy that had melted on his finger, looking back at the clock. He locked the door quietly with his other hand, then sucked onto his finger. He let it out with a soft 'pop' sound, taking out the rest of them from his pocket. His silky robe flowed behind him, and Silver shivered at the smooth material on his skin. He never wore that robe, claiming that it was too nice to sleep in. However, he had a plan for tonight, and it was one choice that he had decided on.

He went and unlocked his balcony quietly, the bright moonlight casting dark shadows in his room. He laid on his bed, sucking and chewing on the caramel candies. He curled his feet, then closed his eyes to mentally prepare himself for that part of the plan.

A soft 'thump' on his balcony alerted him, but he didn't get up. The silk robe was spread out around him like wings, and the various candy wrappers were in his trash can. He glanced at the figure, then melted at the touch. Silver could feel himself being pulled up, Gold's arms being safe and warm. Silver looked up into Gold's eyes, murmuring, "How far are we going tonight?"

Gold seemed to be surprised at the question, but then he gave Silver a questioning gaze before muttering, "I shall go as far as you wish, Silver-hime."

"Fuck me senseless, then." Gold's eyes widened at his use of swear words, then the light in his eyes changed. "As you wish, Silver-hime~" he smirked, then crashed his lips upon Silver's.

Silver could feel the deep passion in every stroke, every lick, every touch. He wanted Gold so badly; so badly that it hurt. Gold pinned Silver onto the bed, diving in hungrily for each kiss. Silver responded with his own kisses, then used his arm to cover his mouth as Gold started to bite and suck on his neck. Silver squirmed, not ever getting used to the pain and pleasure. "G-gold, don't bite," he murmured, then Gold ceased his attack on Silver's now bruised neck. Silver looked away, muttering, "Do it gently, I'm not really used to this pain plus pleasure feeling..."

Gold nodded, then continued to lick at his neck. This time, he massaged and sucked at each bruise that he created, getting stifled moans from Silver. "Mmmm~!" Silver moaned, then covered his mouth with his free hand. He glanced into Gold's intense eyes, then gasped at the feeling of Gold's roaming hands. A hand had slipped past his robe, moving towards his right nipple. Silver's face was ablaze, his face contorted in pleasure. Gold's tongue slipped into Silver's half-open mouth, stifling the moans that threatened to escape. Silver wrapped his arms around Gold's back, pulling his closer.

Gold decided to tease Silver further, tugging the silky robe from Silver's shoulders and taking off his own shirt. Silver shivered as the cold mooonlight shone on his pale chest, which was rising and falling as he panted. Gold looked at him with a predatory grin plastered on his face, his eyes shining with a lustful light. Silver felt Gold's teasing tongue trail lower and lower down his stomach, and he shivered at the touch. Gold blew onto the part he licked, Silver's face turning redder at the cold wind.

Silver gasped when Gold's fingers clasped around his erection, the fingers sliding up and down. Silver clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut before he moaned, the warm feeling in his stomach moving lower and lower. Silver gave a gasp when Gold started pumping it slowly, a feral smirk on his face. Gold leaned in close to Silver, whispering huskily, "Do you want to come for me?"

Silver panted and gasped for air, and with a soft moan, Gold's hand was covered in a sticky white substance. Gold licked his fingers, eyes never leaving Silver. Silver's eyes fluttered open, then looked down at Gold's pants, frowning. Gold noticed his gaze, then was about to unbuckle his belt when Silver did it for him, his nimble fingers unbuckling it in no time.

The redhead decided to give Gold his own torture, pulling down the raven's pants together with his boxers, revealing Gold's larger erection. Gold had a slight blush on his face, but he smirked, "Are you really that eager, Silver-hime?"

Silver glared at him, then gave a soft lick at the head, getting a groan from Gold. He gave a sly smirk, then licked from the tip to the base, then back up again. Gold shifted slightly, stifling his groaning with his hand. Silver engulfed the erection with his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Gold groaned, and Silver took that as a sign that he-

"I'm...going to..." Gold's speech was cut off with a groan, and Silver's mouth was filled with the substance, then he pulled his head away, swallowing some of it and left some to dribble down his chin. Gold dove in to kiss Silver once more, licking up the dripping trail plunging his tongue into Silver's mouth. The tangy taste of the substance mixed in their mouth, as well as the heat of their passion.

Gold broke the kiss, holding up three fingers in front of Silver. Silver took them into his mouth, a sly smirk on his face. He bit onto them, hard enough so that Gold couldn't get them out. He licked and sucked on them, coating them with a layer of saliva. He let go, seeing Gold's smirk on his face. Silver stuck his tongue out playfully at Gold, then watched as Gold frowned, rubbing his fingers together thoughtfully. He abruptly stretched to the 'secret drawer' that Blue had prepared, taking out a bottle with some liquid inside.

Silver watched as Gold coated his fingers in the liquid, then positioned them at his entrance. He looked to Silver, getting a nod from the redhead. He inserted the first finger.

The redhead groaned softly, feeling the finger moving inside him. He gave a small moan when Gold glided over his prostate, feeling the pleasure swim over his conscious. "Ah~ Mmm~" he moaned softly, not noticed when another finger was inserted until Gold started scissoring him. Silver winced as he was stretched, feeling Gold spreading his legs apart more.

Gold kissed him to distract him from the pain, his mouth muffling the pained wince from Silver. Silver's tears ran down his face, mixing together with his sweat and the sticky substance. When the pain had dulled, Silver panted and gasped after each time Gold brushed and rubbed at the bundle of nerves. "Stop...teasing...me..." he gasped, then Gold gave him a warning smile. Gold poured more of the lube on his own erection after slipping on a condom, then pulled out his fingers. Silver felt something being positioned back at his entrance, then Gold asked quietly, "Are you sure, Silver-hime? There's no going back after this..."

Silver ignored his warning, then pushed himself onto Gold's erection. "Ah~!" he cried out, then slapped his hand over his mouth to prevent other cries from slipping out. Gold kissed the tears that was sliding down Silver's face, then kissed him on the lips, feeling Silver being less tense already. The redhead looked up into Gold's eyes, then nodded. Gold moved in and out of Silver slowly, then watched as Silver's usually expressionless face was now one of pleasure, his eyes clouded over with a haze of lust.

Gold increased the pace of his thrusts, Silver moaning each time those bundle of nerves were hit spot on. "G-gold!" he almost shouted, then dug his nails into Gold's back, getting a groan from the raven. They attacked each other's lips fervently, tongues wrestling each others in sync to each thrust that Gold made. Silver felt Gold's hand pumping his erection as well, moaning, "Ah~! Ngh... I-I'm going-" The heat inside felt unbearable, and his vision went white. He could feel himself clenching around Gold's erection, then moaned Gold's name loudly. "GOLD!" he shouted, already forgetting to keep silent. Gold was also in his little haze of lust, then continued pounding into Silver violently, until he climaxed.

Soon, both of them were covered in stickiness, then Silver flopped onto the bed with exhausion, riding on his last few waves of climax. Silver felt Gold pull himself out, and he gave a contented sigh. "Gold, I love you," he murmured, then fell asleep instantly. Gold smiled down at him before clearing up, then decided to rest for a while before he headed back.

* * *

The morning sun shone through his window, and Silver blinked his eyes awake. He winced at the pain from his lower side, then groaned. "Urgh..." he mumbled, then stretched, feeling the pain dulling. He noticed that his sheets were cleared and he was changed into his pyjamas. He smiled at Gold's thoughtfulness before getting up from the bed, wincing with every step he took when he walked to the bathroom to bathe.

He smiled at the memory of the previous night, then dried his hair, flicking it over his shoulder. He slipped on his usual clothes, then headed downstairs.

The atmosphere was thick as Giovanni glared at his son, a strong dislike in his eyes. "You were with him, weren't you?" he snapped, Silver's eyes widening. "Even after I told you not to! You even...!"

Silver was silent throughout his father's outburst, his eyes glaring with hate at his father. His mother stood at the side, not wanting to get involved with this matter. Silver had to put his foot down when Giovanni started to insult Gold.

"That good-for-nothing boy is such the womanizer; he's already promised to another, and yet, he sleeps around with so many people! My son as well! That bastard shall-!"

"Don't insult him..."

"...What was that?"

"I said,** don't insult him**!" Silver shouted, his eyes flashing with boiling rage. Giovanni didn't hesitate in giving his son a slap across the face, growling, "Listen, Silver! That Gold isn't good! He's just sleeping with you for the heck of it! Why can't you just understand that-"

"I hate you!" Silver shouted, running up the stairs and slamming the door behind him. He knew that his father was going to add more security in the garden, and that he would most probably will not get to do whatever he wished anymore. He glanced at the fairy tale books on his table, then picked the first one up.

"Cinderella... The story of a girl who fell in love with a prince. She was treated badly...and all she wanted was love, wasn't it...?" he murmured to himself. "I wish there was a magic to stop time, and Cinderella would have a chance to dance with the prince for a longer time..." He placed it on the side, then smiled at the book 'Romeo and Juliet'. "I'm the Juliet who likes to run away, aren't I?" he murmured, dusting the book and looking at the illustration on the cover page. "I'm the one you fell in love with, right?" he murmured, tracing the picture of Romeo with a finger. "But he doesn't seem to like you that much- Scratch that, he hates you.

"I just hope you come...and save me from this place..." He winced with the pain once more, then closed his eyes to sleep.

Gold stared at the blank eyes of the guard dogs, then placed them gently on the side. He flicked his black bangs out from his face, glancing up at the balcony. He looked back to the knocked out dogs before leaping up the tree to reach inside Silver's room.

Silver was fast asleep, his dried tears staining his face. Gold brushed his red hair from his face, then gave a small kiss on Silver's forehead. Silver blinked his eyes awake, then smiled. "Gold..." he murmured, then clutched at his book. Gold smiled, then held out his hand to Silver. "My Romeo..." Silver murmured softly, then took his hand. Gold pulled Silver into a hug, then asked, "Shall we run away together?"

Silver pulled apart, his eyes wide. "R-run away?" he whispered, Gold nodding.

"Yes, let's run away together. I don't want anyone else other than you, Silver. You're the one who has captured my heart, and I love you. Will you run away with me?"

Silver's thoughts were in a jumble, the various memories floating here and there.

_ '"You know the story of the lake spirit and the golden axe, right? The moral of the story is that you can find happiness in the smaller box, not the larger one. Have you heard this one before?" Gold asked, his eyes shining with laughter. Silver nodded, then beamed._

_ "I heard it before. The man was greedy and wanted the Golden Axe, right?"_

_ "That's right! And what happened? He was drowned by the lake spirit. Greediness doesn't bring people happiness, Silver-hime."_

_ "Stop calling me that, Gold."'_

Silver closed his eyes, hiccuping with the sudden flow of tears.

_'Cinderella? No, it's Little Red Riding Hood, Gold. I can't believe that you could have actually mixed them up..." Silver laughed, a wide smile on his face. Gold grinned, then pointed to the book._

_ "Well, it seems that Cinderella should be the one eaten by the Wolf, you know. She seems to 'coincidentally' leave her shoe there, don't you think?"_

_ "Gold, you're ruining the magic of the story."_

_ "Well, I'm sorry, Silver-hime-"_

_ "Why do you keep calling me Silver-hime, Gold? Do I really look like some princess to you?"_

_ "...You want my honest opinion?"_

_ "On second thought, never mind. Anyway, Cinderella really accidentally left her shoe behind, Gold! She was just-"_

_ "Well, then doesn't the magic of the shoe fade then?"_

_ "I-... Stop destroying the magic, Gold!" Silver smacked Gold on the arm, then gave a small smile, knowing that Gold was only teasing him.'_

Silver looked up into Gold's eyes, his answer ready.

'_The redhead smiled sadly, hugging his knees close to him. Gold flicked Silver's forehead, getting a protest from him. "Don't be so gloomy, Silver-hime-"_

_ "I'm warning you."_

_ "-You should brighten up, don't you think? You've been so upset lately that I think I see a small emo cloud floating around you."_

_ Silver looked up in surprise, then sighed. "You see, my father, Giovanni, is really greedy. He wants to dominate the underworld of Johto, and you know, I would have to take over him if he retires. I get this feeling that he doesn't really like me at all..." he murmured._

_ Gold patted his back comfortingly, saying, "Well, if there was ever a time that may require us to elope, would you come with me?"_

_ Silver stared at him blankly, muttering, "E-elope? As in...running away...?"_

_ "Yeah, well...?"_

_ "...I need to think about this... I can't leave without telling Blue-nee-san..."_

_ "All right then, and Silver-hime?"_

_ "Yes...?"_

_ "Don't fret about those matter. It doesn't matter, since you have your own decisions."_

_ Silver gave him a smile._

_ "Thanks, Gold."'_

"I want to run away with you."

* * *

When Giovanni stormed into Silver's room the next day, all he see was the empty room, the window left open. He didn't notice the hidden note in the fairy tale books left for Blue.

_'Dear Blue-nee-san,_

_ When you're reading this letter, it means that I've run away with Gold. I... Those books that you've given me... Thank you for them. I shall return them back to you, since I have my own fairy tale prince with me. Thank you, nee-san._

_ ~Silver'_


End file.
